


The Moonbeams Bright

by Ouroboros2014



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouroboros2014/pseuds/Ouroboros2014
Summary: Star Saber achieved his dim victory in Dai Atlas' acquiescence.





	The Moonbeams Bright

Dai Atlas opened the door for Star Saber. Looking through his shoulder, he saw into the room and knew that Dai Atlas had been drinking tea with that worn-out tablecloth all along. As soon as the sun went down, thunder far away a gave faint light to Dai Atlas's frowning face. He took out a towel and directed to the living room, motioning him to go for the fireplace, despite the soggy shoes he’s wearing. In the living room, the fireplace has been burning for hours, and coal ash is almost spilling out. Star Saber tried to peel off the drenched clothes and unbuttoned a few slippery buttons. He turned around to find where the coat racks were, but Dai Atlas came closer to reach his wet, red hair on the scalp like a newborn.  
Although there was a big quarrel this morning, for now, Star Saber was in a good mood, feeling the cold fabrics wreathing his body and the hand probing under his robe. For Dai Atlas, Star Saber was more inattentive than before. Star Saber stepped on the heel to get rid of his shoe, same with the other. His legs rubbed against Dai Atlas’ hand, and wet him with his robe.  
Guess the drenched shoes would damage without caring. And the papers eager to be signed would be unattended for tonight.

It was four in the morning. Star Saber got up from the desk. He might be able to finish all the works if he stayed for two more hours, but he didn’t intend to do so. Two more hours later, the sun will rise from the chimneys of the opposite building. The morning fog would rise from this alley and obscure his windows. He took off his robe and went to the balcony half-naked. He lit a cigarette and gazed at the crow's wings that still glittered under the dim light. The chillness of this winter night is the same from that rainy wandering afternoon. Star Saber returned to the interior with the closed window. He put on a holster and fed himself a mouthful of whiskey. It was a gift that Dai Atlas gave him on the same date a year ago.

Star Saber got out of the car and walked into the forest. Ice was still hanging on the twigs. He was approaching for Dai Atlas. He used to believe that knew all the Dai Atlas' havens with lovers, but obviously, he didn’t. The earth is pretty solid. He supposed this was the right place for hunting once Dai Atlas mentioned, but he never brought him here. Star Saber traveled deep, deep into the forest. The gorge began to converge in the middle, makes it easier to find Dai Atlas. Soon he found the person he’s seeking for, who was wearing a blue coat as always.  
Dai Atlas just ended his stroll and was planning to go back, finding out that Star Saber was there. He dropped his shoulder, stopped there waiting for Star Saber, glanced at the pine twig he hadn't had time to take off. The sky is still dim. The clouds cover the light and turn everything into vague pales.  
Star Saber raised his gun.  
In a flash, Dai Atlas could finally see the face of Star Saber clearly with the gunfire and then hit heavily into the snow. Star Saber wept, shivered, not for Dai Atlas, but for understanding the fate of all mortals through the dawn of this forest. The mournful wind still mourned. The frightened birds shake their feathers and fled from the pines. Star Saber's vision blurred. He took a hit from a shotgun in the distance, as his head is gushing blood. The girl from Argentina was coming.  
In this night with moonbeams bright, Star Saber prone on the snow, eyes watching the sky. He gained his victory as dim as the moonbeams. And something would no longer be the same. In the last moment, he understood how Dai Atlas was lived, and what Dai Atlas saw every time they looked at each other’s eyes. Even if they went back in the times, to start from the beginning, Dai Atlas would pick out Star Saber among the many lambs without doubts, as Star Saber will certainly pull his trigger.  
Before he went blind, he tried moving his freezing lips, whispered from his throat and said, "I love you." So he would never regret.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt to translate the DASS works. For this work, I'm both the interpreter and the author. Again I'm sorry for every possible mistake I could've made and hope you can enjoy.


End file.
